Étincelles
by Laemia
Summary: Je le rencontrais à la fin de l'automne, à l'aube de la fête de l'hiver, lorsque les nuits s'étirent comme un chat et que les guirlandes de fleurs d'hiver couronnent les villes. SoLea, UA, OS


**J'ai envie de crier de soulagement. Je viens de boucler cette fic et de la corriger (très brièvement, il doit encore rester plein de fautes, je m'excuse platement).**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi December Crackship (sur le forum du Geolier de FR, le lien est dans mon profil, allez voir si le coeur vous en dit), pour la première semaine (semaine qui se termine dans une heure vingt, d'où mon empressement à poster) sur le pairing Sora/Lea.**

 **Et cet OS est un peu particulier, puisqu'il se situe dans un univers de fantasy que je m'efforce à développer depuis quelques années. J'espère que le petit aperçu que vous en aurez à travers cette courte histoire vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je le rencontrais à l'époque où les feuilles des arbres avaient cessés à la fois de tomber et d'encombrer les ruelles, au temps où les jours se ramassaient sur eux-mêmes comme les vagues refluent pour s'allonger de plus belle ensuite. C'était une journée froide mais claire de fin d'automne, et son sourire émerveillé me réchauffa le cœur, seule partie de mon être que je trouvais d'ordinaire plus froide que la cendre.

Voilà une poignée de jours que j'étais arrivé aux Tours Blanches. Je m'étais présenté comme pyromage, ce qui n'était point si éloigné de la vérité, au fond, et je traînais avec moi une salamandre rencontrée au détour du chemin, sous une grosse pierre ronde où je m'étais reposé.

Les Tours m'intriguaient. Repère de magiciens, peuple usuellement nomade dont on n'avait posé la dernière pierre que quelques mois auparavant, ces deux édifices jumeaux bâtis sur ordre du roi ravivèrent l'aventure en moi dès que leur existence toucha mes oreilles. Pourtant, j'eus vent quelques années plus tôt de la Citadelle, premier rassemblement du genre, sans que cela ne m'émeuve plus que cela. Les magiciens, me disais-je, ne tarderaient pas à s'éparpiller de nouveau aux quatre vents, comme le veulent leurs traditions. Il existait, bien sûr, des sorciers assignés à des nobles, ou même à la famille royale, délaissant leur existence frugale de vagabonds pour les conforts de la cour, mais ils faisaient figure d'exception.

Alors, un lieu de vie pour les usagers de la magie ! Un lieu de savoir, de connaissance, d'entraide et de merveilles ? Ça paraissait beau à la fois comme un rêve et comme une cage dorée, et chacune des deux options captivaient ma curiosité naturelle.

Et des choses étonnantes, j'en vis ! Quoique peu d'entre elles furent aussi impressionnantes que ce garçon.

Il s'appelait Sora, magicien à peine titré, à peine adulte, avec des yeux d'enfants qui s'étonnaient encore de tout. La première pensée qui me vint, lorsque je le vis poser ses yeux sur moi, fut qu'il n'était pas fait pour la vie de sédentaire. Après quelques heures passées en sa compagnie, j'eus la certitude qu'il était fait de la même étoffe que moi : il ne tenait pas en place et tôt ou tard, sûrement, il quitterait ces Tours pour se remettre à arpenter le vaste monde.

Je le rencontrais à la fin de l'automne, à l'aube de la fête de l'hiver, lorsque les nuits s'étirent comme un chat et que les guirlandes de fleurs d'hiver couronnent les villes.

* * *

Sora descendait prendre son petit déjeuner, la faim lui talonnant l'estomac. Il avait trop dormi et espérait que les cuisines regorgeraient encore de quelques pâtisseries, quoi qu'il en doute un peu. Les Tours Blanches ouvraient leurs portes aux magiciens de tout horizons et ceux-ci se poussaient au portillon durant l'hiver, où les rigueurs de la vie en plein air en décourageaient plus d'un de prendre la route.

Davantage de magiciens signifiait immanquablement moins de nourriture.

Ce fut en forçant tout son corps à sortir de ses couvertures chaudes qu'il entama sa journée, descendant les escaliers infinis de la tour, accompagné d'un petit wolpertinger sautillant à ses côtés. Il s'était entiché de la créature, la veille, en se baladant à l'orée d'un champ. Ces esprits à l'allure de lapins coiffés de cornes de cerfs et à la queue plate ne se montraient que rarement aux yeux des humains, sorciers ou non, et Sora avait eu toutes les peines du monde à retenir son cri de ravissement en le voyant. Il avait réussi à forger un Lien avec la bête, et celle-ci le suivait depuis lors.

Le wolpertinger avait le temps de franchir trois marches, de les remonter et de les redescendre avant que le mage n'ait le temps d'en franchir une seule. Ce dernier eut un sourire attendrit en le regardant faire.

« Tu as envie de te dégourdir les jambes, hein ? Allez, de toute façon il ne restera rien à manger... »

Dédaignant les cuisines, dont aucune odeur de pain chaud ne filtrait, Sora livra de plein fouet la peau de son visage et de ses mains au froid glacial, laissant sa créature magique gambader à son aise. Malgré les températures hivernales, quelques sorciers et apprentis se trouvaient là aussi.

Du coin de l'oeil, il surprit un éclat rouge vif.

Derrière une petite foule admirative, se trouvait un grand jeune homme qui riait, les mains couvertes de flammes caressantes. Sans avoir besoin de réfléchir outre mesure, Sora se fraya un chemin au milieu de ses collègues magiciens. Celui qui se trouvait au milieu de l'attention souriait de toutes ses dents. Raidissant ses muscles, il fit passer le feu qui lui léchait les doigts le long de ses bras, sans que ses habits ni sa peau blanche ne paraissent en subir un quelconque dommage.

Pendant un court instant, Sora pensa la chevelure du mage enflammée également, mais il s'agissait juste de ses cheveux, crinière rouge impressionnante. Sur son épaule, une salamandre rougeoyait, se déplaçant à toute vitesse dans son dos, sur ses reins, son torse, avant de se jeter dans les flammes, qui redoublèrent. Le pyromage – Sora n'en avait jamais vu auparavant – leva alors les paumes vers le ciel, déversant tout son feu qui, avec un bruit d'aile autant que de combustion, prit son envol sous la forme d'un phénix ardent.

La lumière produite dans le matin gris illumina mille étincelles dans les yeux de ceux qui assistaient au spectacle. Sora put sentir la chaleur de l'oiseau de feu lui réchauffer le nez. Le phénix se changea en dragon, rétrécissant jusqu'à pouvoir se poser sur l'épaule de son maître qui, joueur, fit mine de gratter son menton immatériel, souriant tout du long. Le petit dragon inclina la tête sous les applaudissements, et puis éclata en une gerbe de flammes. La salamandre ne reprit pas tout de suite son aspect de lézard et reste un moment sous l'allure de flammes aux courbes humaines, avant de se cacher dans la chevelure de son maître.

Sora se mit à applaudir à tout rompre, mais il ne savait même pas si son effort produisait un quelconque son, vu l'engourdissement de ses doigts. Il aurait pu frotter deux morceaux de pâte à pain l'un contre l'autre, c'eut été pareil. Pourtant, les yeux verts du sorcier du feu se tournèrent par hasard vers lui, et son sourire s'étala. Il s'inclina profondément pour la foule, face à Sora, qui eut presque l'impression de se faire personnellement remercier. Sa joie en redouble presque.

Le wolpertinger revint sagement à ses pieds, son petit museau frétillant sous ses yeux rouges. Quand Sora le prit dans ses bras, l'animal ne protesta pas. Sora avait mal aux joues à force de sourire. Un tel spectacle au réveil ! Cela valait bien un petit-déjeuner manqué et quelques frissons face aux températures.

Lorsque la foule se fut un peu dissipée, il n'hésita pas une seconde à faire part de son enthousiaste au magicien.

« C'était génial ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers le roux.

Son interlocuteur lui renvoya un rictus de chat. Il devait être un peu plus âgé que lui, quoique ça se discutait. Sora avait toujours l'impression que les personnes de son âge faisaient plus vieilles que lui, sans doute parce qu'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à se faire à l'idée qu'il était désormais un adulte, et que son apprentissage était terminé. Le temps passait si vite….

« Merci, lui renvoya l'inconnu d'une voix enjôleuse avant de baisser les yeux vers le wolpertinger posé dans les bras de Sora. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit une bestiole de cet acabit ! Je crois qu'ils ne se lient qu'aux coeurs purs... »

Sora éclata de rire en se souvenant de la facilité qu'il avait eu à se faire suivre de la créature. Un coeur pur, hein ? Quelles étaient les qualités requises pour se faire catégoriser en tant que tel ? La notion lui paraissait abstraite.

« J'ai juste eu de la chance, je suppose... »

L'autre sorcier avança de loin doigts fins pour gratter l'animal entre les oreilles. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, mais, devant le calme de son maître temporaire, se laissa faire, ses yeux rouges exprimant une indifférence paisible.

« Tu lui as déjà demandé de réaliser un de tes souhaits ? »

Le wolpertinger, en tant que créature magique, possédait des pouvoirs, notamment celui de disparaître dans un rayon de soleil, et celui de réaliser des souhaits minimes, le genre de choses peu importantes mais qui mettent du baume au coeur.

« Non, pas consciemment en tout cas, soupira Sora en regardant la petite bête. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi tant que ça à vrai dire, j'apprécie juste sa compagnie. Je pense que je vais lui demander qu'il fasse moins froid, ou… qu'il se mette à neiger ! »

L'autre, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom, eut un petit rire. Ses yeux étaient verts, pas rouges, et pourtant Sora avait l'impression que leur couleur ondulait comme la flamme d'une bougie.

« Il ne peut pas changer les lois de la nature, ce sera donc soit la neige, soit la chaleur, gloussa-t-il. Depuis combien de temps te tient-il compagnie ?

-Hier. Matin. »

Devant le mince sourire de l'autre, Sora ne put s'empêcher de répliquer, gêné :

« Je sais, je devrais le libérer bientôt, ça fait déjà suffisamment de temps... »

Ils ne pouvaient pas contraindre les créatures magiques plus d'une ou deux journées, en principe. D'une part, parce que le Lien pouvait se distendre, et la bête se rebeller. D'autre part, simplement, pour des raisons d'éthique. Imposer sa volonté à un esprit trop longtemps était considéré, chez les sorciers, comme quelque chose de répugnant, pas tout à fait criminel, mais qui témoignait d'une personnalité égoïste.

Pourtant, le pyromage ne parut pas le juger.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! Cela fait depuis mon arrivée aux Tours, trois jours plus tôt, que cette bestiole m'accompagne, fit-il en laissant la salamandre courir le long de son index fin. Je te rassure, il ne s'en plaint pas. »

Sora fit une petit moue, réfléchissant aux paroles de son vis-à-vis en regardant la créature se balader à sa guise sur les vêtements simples du sorcier. Elle ne paraissait pas malheureuse, mais le Lien était justement là pour ça.

« Ce n'est pas bien… »

L'autre ne se départit pas de son sourire espiègle.

« Ah, mais sans elle, ma petite démonstration de tout à l'heure aurait eu moins d'effet, tu ne penses pas ? Et puis, je m'entend bien, avec les esprits du feu…

-Vous êtes un pyromage, non ? »

Les sorciers élémentaires étaient rares. Quelques fois parmi les familles ordinaires naissaient un sorcier, et quelques fois ce sorcier était doué d'aptitudes considérées comme rares, même chez ses semblables.

Sora, lui, était un autre genre d'exception : on le trouvait naturellement doué pour la magie. Pas pour une magie particulière, juste les pouvoirs en général. Son maître avait l'habitude de plaisanter, clamant que c'était heureux qu'il ait un tel don, autrement il ne serait jamais arrivé à rien, avec sa capacité de concentration. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas revue. Elle lui manquait beaucoup.

« Oh, pas besoin de me vouvoyer, tu sais ! Ah, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je me nomme Lea. »

Et il s'inclina de rechef, de façon théâtrale, avant de lever ses yeux verts dans lesquels dansaient une lueur d'amusement.

Il lui plaisait bien.

« Moi, c'est Sora.

-Eh bien, Sora, que dirais-tu que nous allions libérer nos familiers en même temps, à l'extérieur de la ville ? Pourrais-tu m'aider à attraper une nouvelle salamandre pour remplacer celle-ci ? C'est mon premier passage dans le coin, et je n'ai aucune idée des zones où on peut trouver des esprits de feu. »

Pour toute réponse, Sora lui avait renvoyé un grand sourire. Si cela signifiait davantage de spectacles, il était prêt à soulever tous les rochers de la région à la recherche de salamandres !

* * *

Depuis lors, il ne m'a plus quitté, ou peut-être est-ce moi qui n'ai pas voulu me séparer de lui. Je le croisais souvent au matin, de plus en plus tôt, et nous passions la journée ou presque ensemble.

Je ne sus pas d'abord ce qui m'attirait chez lui. Des admirateurs, sans vouloir m'en vanter, ce n'est pas cela qui me manque. Finalement, je crois qu'il s'agit de sa joie de vivre simple, malgré son âge. Les enfants ont cette capacité de faire fi des contraintes, et de juste exister, sans penser outre mesure à leurs actions. Sora n'avait jamais perdu cela, me semblait-il. Il n'avait pour autant pas l'insouciance d'un enfant ou d'un simple d'esprit. Il prenait ses responsabilités lorsque celles-ci se présentaient, et il était relativement intelligent, quoique pas très vif. Il lui fallait longtemps, comme dit l'adage…

Nous descendions souvent dans la ville, dont les rues se préparaient d'or et déjà à la fête de l'hiver. Oh, rien d'extravagant. Il y aurait des décorations, de la musique, de la nourriture et de la boisson, les sorciers prépareraient des feux d'artifices et lâcheraient des fées luminescentes. Je comptais bien participer, moi aussi, avec mes tours de flammes. Je rêvais de trouver un phénix pour l'occasion, mais, ah, ces esprits-là s'offraient davantage à la face de la mort qu'aux yeux des mortels.

Les rues me paraissaient extraordinairement peuplées, pour une ville à peine bâtie. Les rumeurs à propos des Tours Blanches et leur magnificence avait dû enflammer les imaginations du peuple autant que la mienne.

Et quelle cité ! Quelles Tours ! Jamais, je crois, je n'ai assisté à tant de débats enflammés et de profusion de connaissances ! Rien que cela aurait suffi à me donner le tournis.

Ce furent les magiciens qui m'étonnèrent le plus. Comme c'était simple, d'effacer des siècles de tradition nomade ! Les connaissances orales étaient transformées en livres qui se multipliaient sur les étagères des quatre bibliothèques que comportait la Tour. Les plus vieux se plaignaient de la foule de magiciens venus passer l'hiver, faisaient le deuil de leur tranquillité, et les plus jeunes s'attristaient de voir les mets les plus prisés s'envoler le plus vite.

Cela ne faisait pourtant pas si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de sorciers. J'avais tendance à me les représenter vifs, le teint hâlé par le plein air, les muscles secs de part les privations du voyage, mais néanmoins existant face aux contraintes de la route. Je me les représentais simples et austères, modestes. Pas baignant dans tout ce luxe tels des nobliaux faisant leurs premiers pas à la cour du roi !

Oh, cela n'était pas vrai pour tous, évidemment, pas encore. Et je ne puis pas prétendre que ce phénomène de sédentarisation m'offusqua. À vrai dire, je suis peut-être trop vieux pour me désoler de quoi que ce soit. Je prenais la chose avec curiosité, me demandant ce qui se jouerait dans ces Tours, et dans quel sens cette nouvelle génération de magiciens orienterait l'Histoire.

* * *

Sora ne se préoccupait pas tant de son travail, ces derniers temps. Le temps de trouver ce qu'il désirait faire pour gagner sa vie, il s'était porté volontaire pour les menus travaux des Tours Blanches : recopiage de manuscrits, inventaire, archivage, … Ses tâches ne le passionnaient pas en soi, mais il aimait aider, et puis, il y faisait toujours des découvertes étonnantes ou des rencontres agréables.

Mais, bah, il possédait suffisamment d'économies pour passer l'hiver, et les résidents saisonniers offraient bien assez de main d'oeuvre comme ça ! Il pouvait bien se permettre un peu de repos. Le froid avait tendance à l'engourdir, et puis il appréciait davantage la compagnie du pyromage.

Lea avait bien tenté de lui apprendre ses tours flamboyants, sans grand résultat. Quelques mages parvenaient à allumer une bougie rien qu'en la regardant, et Sora en faisait partie, mais pour en réaliser davantage, il fallait être né avec ce talent.

« Eh bien, je ne serais jamais pyromage, conclut Sora en mettant un terme à leur dernier essai.

-Réjouissons-nous-en, au vu de ta maladresse innée, se moqua gentiment Lea.

-Je suis peut-être un élémentaire de maladresse.

-De désordre, plutôt » commenta son ami en plissant le nez et observant les alentours de la chambre du plus jeune.

Ce n'était pas dit avec méchanceté, et de toute manière, Sora était bien incapable de se vexer pour si peu. Il posa son dos contre le rebord du lit en soupirant, les jambes croisées en tailleur.

« Bah, mon maître d'apprentissage disait toujours que j'avais tendance à déborder partout, avoua-t-il distraitement. Je mettais un temps fou à rassembler mes affaires au matin avant de reprendre la route, alors qu'il ne me fallait qu'un instant pour les éparpiller. »

Lea écouta l'anecdote avec amusement. Il paraissait constamment joyeux, comme si l'absinthe de ses yeux discernait dans les choses du quotidien des incongruités qu'il était seul à percevoir, et qui s'avéraient particulièrement cocasses.

Sora se redressa.

« Bon, eh bien, voilà ! Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas produire un aussi chouette spectacle que le tien, à la fête de l'hiver...

-Je suis inimitable, déclara modestement Lea en étendant ses longues jambes sur le parquet neuf. Ceci dit, tu pourrais faire ton petit effet, toi aussi, vu ton talent.

-Ah, ce n'est pas tout d'avoir le talent, marmonna Sora en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Encore faut-il une idée. »

Sora n'avait jamais été prompt à se détourner d'un regard trop intense, mais s'il avait pu ne serait-ce que songer à se détacher de celui de Lea en cet instant… Il se sentait comme un papillon attiré par une flamme beaucoup trop vive. Sans doute l'insecte pressentait-il la brûlure qui l'attendait, sans parvenir à s'arrêter pour y réfléchir.

Le pyromage se pencha vers lui, murmura, joueur :

« Ça tombe bien, j'ai des tas d'idées ! Décidément, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, Sora, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ? »

Le sorcier se redressa d'un bond sur ses jambes agiles, puis lui tendit la main pour qu'il en fasse de même.

« Pas encore, mais cela ne saurait tarder ! En attendant, très cher, veux-tu me montrer tout ce que je n'ai pas encore visité dans cette forteresse, hum ? »

Avec un rire léger, Sora lui attrapa la main.

Ils parcoururent la salle des artefacts, un peu vide – si les sorciers n'hésitaient pas à faire cadeau de leurs livres et grimoires pour le savoir commun, ils rechignaient bien souvent à se séparer de leurs objets magiques – mais néanmoins pourvue de curiosités intéressantes, à l'instar de cette plume traçant ses traits d'encre dans l'air, ou de la bougie au bout de laquelle s'allumait, non pas une flamme, mais une goutte d'eau flottante. Ce qui impressionna le plus Lea fut la carte des étoiles, qui se mouvait à mesure que les points lumineux effectuaient leur lente rotation dans le ciel, loin au-dessus d'eux.

* * *

Il disait qu'il débordait partout et, oh, à quel point c'était vrai ! Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, sans doute. Il possédait beaucoup d'amis aux Tours, quoique personne de foncièrement proche. C'était, me disais-je, parce qu'il distribuait son amitié de manière égale à tout ceux avec qui il s'entendait. Cependant, partout où il passait, il faisait son petit effet. Pas de la même façon que moi, pas en les éblouissant, mais juste en colorant leur humeur d'une teinte bleu ciel, sans le faire exprès.

Au milieu de tous ces visages qui lui étaient familiers, je me sentais privilégié qu'il m'accorde tant de son temps. Je n'ai pas de mal à m'avouer ces choses-là. Sans aucun doute, il débordait sur moi aussi.

Depuis ce jour-là, je m'efforçais de trouver une idée de démonstration de magie qui serait à sa hauteur, mais rien ne me paraissait convenir. Toutes les illuminations qui parvenaient à ma conscience me paraissaient fades, en comparaison de lui, et pourtant je sentais que c'était là, tout proche, comme lorsqu'on a un mot sur le bout de la langue.

Je tentais de puiser dans mes souvenirs. Il me semblait bien que j'avais déjà vu quelque chose dans le genre de ce que je cherchais, mais, ah… La mémoire a tendance à devenir floue, au bout de quelques siècles. Sans doute, un jour pas si lointain, oublierais-je aussi le souvenir de ce jeune sorcier.

* * *

« Qui t'a entraîné, au juste ? » demanda un jour Sora alors qu'ils s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe, cherchant l'inspiration dans la forme des nuages.

Il suffisait souvent d'un rien pour mettre le doigt sur ce qu'on cherchait. Malgré son assurance qu'il allait trouver une idée pour Sora, Lea n'était pas encore parvenu à grand-chose.

Il faisait froid, et Sora grelottait légèrement, mais c'était encore supportable, et puis, il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé toute la saison froide, si ? Il faisait clair, au moins, et le ciel se targuait d'un bleu pâle. Peut-être le wolpertinger, libéré depuis plusieurs jours, avait écouté son vœu, au bout du compte ?

Lea eut un sourire maladroit.

« Oh, ça m'étonnerait que tu le connaisses. Ce n'est pas un grand sorcier, et il n'a jamais arpenté ces régions.

-Dis toujours.

-Pourquoi faire ? Ça remonte à loin.

-Oh, t'es pas si vieux !

-Tu me donnes quel âge ? »

Comme souvent, Lea paraissait s'amuser d'une blague que lui seul comprenait.

« Je sais pas, quelque années de plus que moi ? théorisa Sora. Pas plus de cinq ans d'écart, en tout cas, c'est sûr.

-Ouais, c'est sûr… Et toi ? T'as fait ton apprentissage sur les routes ? »

Sora acquiesça, bien qu'il doute que l'autre le regarde.

« Oui. Ça fait presque deux ans que mon maître a décidé que j'étais suffisamment expérimenté pour me passer de ses conseils. Depuis, je me suis installé aux Tours. J'y avais été en visite, quand elles étaient en cours de construction, et ça m'a… tapé dans l'oeil. Je n'ai pas revu mon maître, depuis. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parler d'elle, c'est Freya. »

Il se tourna vers Lea, qui secoua doucement la tête, l'air pensif, le regard tourné vers le ciel.

« Et ça te manque pas ? T'as passé toute ta vie sur les routes, je suppose que ce doit être une sensation étrange, de se retrouver confiné entre quatre murs, après tout ce temps. »

Pas toute sa vie, pas tout à fait. Sora possédait encore de vagues souvenirs de sa petite enfance, une odeur de bois et de chaleur, des visages flous de parents et d'autres enfants. Mais il avait manifesté son don pour la magie assez tôt, et avait eu la chance de s'être fait repéré par Freya avant que ses aptitudes ne deviennent un souci pour ses parents. Ailleurs que dans les deux cités gouvernées par les mages, la caste magique attirait les méfiances. Sora espérait que la prospérité des Tours Blanches changerait ce point de vue chez les gens ordinaires. Après tout, la ville autour des Tours n'était habitée que par des personnes dépourvues de magie, non ? Et ils toléraient ce rapprochement sans se plaindre.

« Confiné ? répéta-t-il lentement. Hum… Je ne le vois pas ainsi.

-Ça ne te manque pas ? De voyager ? »

Sora prit le temps de réfléchir à la question. Il ne se l'était jamais posée, pas consciemment du moins. Il revit en imagination les paysages, les rencontres, les feux de camp, …

« Je ne sais pas… avoua-t-il avec un sourire rêveur. Je suppose que certaines choses me manquent. Mais il y a tant à faire, à la Citadelle ! Et puis, je suis bien content de passer l'hiver au chaud. »

Sans compter le luxe de dormir dans un lit chaque nuit et de ne pas s'inquiéter de la nourriture. Il se souvenait tout aussi vivement des jours passés le ventre vide. Souvent, les sorciers payaient l''hospitalité de leurs hôtes en marchandant des potions, amulettes ou tours de passe-passe, selon ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux. Néanmoins, tout le monde n'était pas réceptif, et on ne voyait parfois pas âme qui vive des jours durant.

Cela dit, la liberté que cela apportait…

« Enfin, poursuivit Sora, ouais, peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Les gens comptent sur moi, ici.

-Mais ta vie ne leur appartient pas » commenta doctement Lea.

Ce devait être la phrase la plus sérieuse qu'il l'ait eu entendu prononcer, mais le ton restait insouciant, comme si, au fond, ce n'était pas très important. Sora se tourna vers lui, pensif. C'était vrai qu'il l'enviait un peu. Le pyromage paraissait... libre. Il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire.

« C'est possible, mais où irais-je ? soupira-t-il finalement. Et puis, je suis seul. Si j'avais quelqu'un pour voyager à mes côtés... »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Lea dut percevoir le fond de sa pensée, puisqu'il eut un rire, qui ne témoignait d'aucune méchanceté, mais qui était assez clair.

« Je ne partirais pas avec toi, Sora. »

Ce n'était qu'une idée, vague, qui lui avait effleuré l'esprit, sans même qu'il ait le temps de décider si c'en était une bonne ou une mauvaise. Pourtant, l'autre l'avait devinée.

Il dut faire un drôle d'air, également, en songeant à cela, puisque, à sa grande surprise, Lea lui saisit la main pour la porter doucement à ses lèvres, une étincelle rieuse dans le regard.

« Ah, mais, que ce soit clair : ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas... Ni que tu ne devrais pas partir si l'envie t'en prends, seul ou non. »

Sora acquiesça. Il n'avait pas pensé le contraire. Après tout, parmi les centaines de mages de la ville, c'était lui que Lea avait choisit comme compagnie pour occuper son séjour, non ?

* * *

Je voyageais seul, toujours, et je ne comptais pas changer mes habitudes.

Il y avait bien Isa, quelques fois. Je le croisais sur la route, de temps à autres, tous les dix ans, peut-être. On partageait un bout de chemin tous les deux, et puis il finissait par en avoir assez de moi, ou l'inverse.

Que ce soit avec Sora ou Isa, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait d'amour, d'un côté ou de l'autre. Les gens de mon espèce sont plutôt solitaires, et incapables d'aimer autre chose que leur propre liberté. Les objets extérieurs constituaient une distraction efficace face au poids pesant de l'éternité, ou, au mieux, une illusion temporaire de n'être pas tout à fait seul.

Les humains voyaient en nous des êtres hors du commun. Je ne compte plus les « Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi » que j'ai pu entendre au fil des siècles. Et pourtant, cet émerveillement finit toujours par s'estomper. Nous sommes... Difficiles à vivre, au quotidien. Qui plus est, les sentiments de nouveauté, d'exaltation, que les mortels ressentent en notre présence, finissent toujours par se ternir, obscurcis par l'habituation et la routine.

C'est pour cela que je ne reste jamais plus de quelques semaines au même endroit. Je finis par irriter ceux qui, quelques journées auparavant, avaient des étoiles dans les yeux lorsque je leur souriais.

Bah, ça me fait voir du pays.

* * *

La ville était comme une boule de lumière nappée dans les ténèbres de l'hiver. La fête des lumières aurait lieu le soir-même. Sora et Lea avaient décidé d'aider à la décoration.

Des lueurs magiques habillaient les arbres, les rebords des maisons, ou parfois juste le vide au-dessus de leurs têtes. Certaines déambulaient dans les rues, d'autres changeaient de couleurs, ou se divisaient puis se rassemblaient. Le vent sentait la chaleur des pâtisseries en train de cuire et l'hydromel. Les bardes accordaient leur instruments, faisaient jouer leurs doigts gelés, hélant parfois les mages pour quémander un sort de chaleur, que ceux-ci leur accordaient avec plaisir.

Il y avait peu de mines renfrognées, que ce soit chez les civils ou les sorciers, et chacun semblait décidé à oublier ses soucis pour un jour et une nuit.

« Je crois que je pourrais passer toutes les fêtes de l'hiver ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et ne jamais m'en lasser » commenta Sora, ses yeux errant un peu partout dans la foule.

Il se souvenait de son enfance, dans les cités ordinaires, quand avait la chance de s'y trouver à cette période de l'année. On y engageait parfois des sorciers pour effectuer quelques tours, mais jamais un aussi grand rassemblement que ceux qui se trouvaient aux Tours Blanches, prêts à mettre la main à la pâte gratuitement, dans l'unique but de divertir.

Lea acquiesça, avec un sourire pensif.

« Oui. Ce sera une soirée mémorable que ma dernière en ces lieux. »

Sora se stoppa carrément sur la route.

« Eh bien ? fit le pyromage en se retournant. Il fait si froid que tu t'es changé en statue de glace ?

-Tu t'en va déjà ? »

Lea se campa sur ses longues jambes, mains dans les poches. Malgré la saison, il portait des vêtements de toile légers, et même pas d'écharpe. Son souffle exhala un petit nuage de condensation.

« Eh bien, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, non ? C'est un endroit charmant, mais je ne suis pas fait pour rester bien longtemps dans la même ville, aussi agréable soit la compagnie. »

Sora ne flancha presque pas au compliment.

« Reste au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver !

-Oh, le froid ne m'a jamais dérangé. Et puis, tout l'hiver ! Je serais déjà mort d'ennui, d'ici là ! »

Sora sentit son visage faire la moue. S'il y réfléchissait bien, il le savait déjà, au fond de lui, que Lea ne resterait pas. Il était trop vif, trop sauvage pour se contenter d'une vie de château, et peut-être qu'il aurait perdu de sa superbe en stagnant trop longtemps aux Tours Blanches. Il se nourrissait de rencontres. Pourtant, Sora se sentait tout de même... trahi, en quelque sorte.

Il aurait voulu être celui qui saurait le retenir.

* * *

Et que pouvais-je lui dire d'autre ? J'ai bien vu une petite flamme dans son regard s'éteindre, et cela m'attrista plus que je ne m'y attendais. J'ai pourtant l'habitude de décevoir les gens, et il valait mieux que je le quitte avant que son image de moi ne se ternisse.

Je voulais, je suppose, lui laisser la même chose qu'à tous ceux que je côtoyais : un bon souvenir, teinté de mystère et d'un sentiment doux-amer. Ce dont je n'ai aucune idée, c'est du degré d'égoïsme de cette envie. Parfois, je me disais que je faisais cela pour lui, pour lui épargner la désillusion de se rendre compte de ce que j'étais vraiment, au bout d'un moment : épuisant à vivre, comme si la fête de l'hiver durait toute l'année. Au bout du compte, on finirait par en ressentir un vague dégoût.

Il s'agissait de ma malédiction. Ça, et l'oubli. La mémoire se fait trouble, au fil des décennies, et maintes visages autrefois aimés sont à présent flous dans ma mémoire, si celle-ci n'a pas encore achevé de les effacer.

Cela me paraissait impossible que le temps en fasse de même avec le souvenir de Sora. Est-ce qu'un beau jour je n'aurais plus de lui qu'une vague tâche aux cheveux châtains, une impression diffuse de chaleur ? Est-ce que j'oublierai son rire et tout ce qu'il avait induit d'émotions dans mon cœur aux braises ravivées ?

Il y en aurait d'autres, je le savais. Des visages qui passeraient dans mon existence et disparaîtraient, des âmes qui auraient quitté cette terre avant que je ne revienne arpenter la région où je les avaient connues. Je savais aussi que je continuerai à errer au fil des rencontres, jusqu'à ce que les étoiles ne se décrochent du ciel ou ne s'éteignent. C'était dans ma nature. J'aimais beaucoup trop les humains.

Sans doute, maintenant que j'y pense... Sans doute est-ce pour cette raison précise que je me suis tant attaché à lui : il transpirait la vie et l'humanité.

* * *

« Je me demande s'il est possible de se lier avec toutes les créatures magiques qui existent » commenta distraitement Sora.

Le ciel se couvrait peu à peu d'obscurité. Ils avaient profité des dernières heures avant la fête pour parfaire leur petit numéro. Un peu de répit avant la grande démonstration n'était pas de refus, et les pensées de Sora avaient dérivé vers ce sujet en apercevant un gnome peu farouche se balader devant leurs nez comme s'ils n'existaient pas. En règle générale, les gnomes étaient les premiers esprits auxquels les petits apprentis se liaient, les plus faciles à aborder.

« Pas toutes, fit Lea avec bonne humeur. Tu te doutes qu'il serait compliqué, pour le moins, d'entraver un autre collègue magicien... »

Sora frissonna à l'éventualité d'une telle chose, ou peut-être à cause du vent glacial qui s'insinuait sous ses vêtements. Ça lui semblait tellement inhumain qu'il n'avait jamais considéré cette éventualité, ni pourquoi exactement ça ne se pouvait pas.

« C'est une histoire de matière, non ? tenta-t-il.

-En effet, acquiesça Lea. Trop de matière. Comme tu le sais, les créatures magiques sont principalement constituées de magie. Ils nous paraissent tangibles, mais leur enveloppe corporelle est très fine. »

Sora hocha la tête. Ceci, au moins, il l'avait retenu durant son apprentissage. Si chaque être vivant était constitué à la fois de magie et de matière, certains penchaient davantage d'un côté que de l'autre.

Les magiciens, contrairement à leurs comparses humains, étaient constitués d'un équilibre parfait entre magie et matière, qui leur conférait des pouvoirs, et la capacité de se lier aux esprits magiques.

« Heureusement qu'on ne peut pas » soupira-t-il.

Lea, affairé à gratter l'écorce d'une branche d'arbre tombée au sol, ne releva pas les yeux de son ouvrage.

« Cela ne joue pourtant pas à grand-chose, philosopha-t-il. Juste un peu plus de magie ou de matière que d'autres âmes. Je me demande ce qui, à notre naissance, nous fait pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre de la balance...

-Ou d'aucun côté. »

Lea leva les yeux vers lui pour lui envoyer un sourire amusé.

« Oh, mais tous les êtres vivants penchent d'un côté. »

Sora le dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Sauf les sorciers, non ? »

Le pyromage secoua la tête, faisant bouger son amas de cheveux rouges emmêlés par le vent. Jetant la brindille avec laquelle il s'amusait, il joignit les doigts de ses deux grandes mains.

« L'erreur est commune, mais pas tout à fait. Les sorciers s'approchent de l'équilibre, mais ils sont tout de même constitués de plus de matière que de magie.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça... » fit Sora en fronçant les sourcils.

L'autre ignora totalement sa protestation, comme si elle ne comptait que peu.

« C'est l'inverse pour les dragons, expliqua-t-il. Eux se situent de l'autre côté de la balance : un tout petit chouïa de magie en plus que de matière. Presque une égalité parfaite, mais la perfection n'existe pas.

-Et les dragons non plus » commenta légèrement Sora.

Lea prit un air faussement outré, qui dénotait plus d'hilarité qu'autre chose.

« Sora ! Je ne te pensais pas si terre-à-terre ! Qu'est-il advenu du jeune homme qui s'extasiait sur la moindre fleur en chemin ?

-Eh ! J'en suis pas à ce point-là, non plus ! Et, ah... J'aimerais y croire, c'est un joli conte, mais personne n'a jamais vu de dragons, on n'en croise guère que dans les légendes. »

Le ton de Lea se radoucit, lorsqu'il protesta :

« Ah... Mais les légendes ont été des témoignages, avant de devenir des histoires à se raconter au coin du feu. »

Il paraissait tellement convaincu de ce qu'il tentait de démontrer que Sora était tenté d'y croire. Il était tenté de croire à tout et n'importe quoi, en fait, tant que cela enflammait son imagination. Seulement, il n'était plus un enfant, et s'il pouvait se permettre de rêver, il savait bien qu'il ne s'agissait que de cela : des rêves.

« Où seraient-ils passés, dans ce cas ? interrogea Sora en se prêtant au jeu. Des créatures aussi imposantes ne passeraient pas inaperçu ! »

Les lèvres de Lea se retroussèrent sur ses dents en un sourire énigmatique. Il se pencha vers lui, avec un air de conspirateur, tellement près que Sora put sentir son souffle brûlant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il expliqua :

« Les légendes disent aussi quelque chose d'intéressant, très cher... Le presque-équilibre, tu te souviens ? Auparavant, on avait coutume de dire que les sorciers qui se concentraient uniquement sur leur magie et oubliaient de vivre, abandonnant leur être corporel, se changeaient en dragon. Bien sûr, ajouta-t-il d'un moqueur, l'on pourrait supposer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un conte ayant pour but d'inculquer aux enfants mages une leçon, à savoir qu'il n'est pas bon de se couper du monde pour se plonger tout entier dans la pratique de son art. Mais... »

Son sourire s'agrandit, et à présent son souffle atteignait le creux de l'oreille de Sora, qui frissonna violemment, sans que cela ne soit imputable au froid. L'autre dégageait une espèce de chaleur magnétique. Il serait si facile, si facile, de l'attirer contre lui...

« … D'aucuns disent également qu'un dragon qui, trop fasciné par le monde matériel et par la vie, qui s'écarterait du monde éthéré, prendrait forme humaine. »

Il recula, laissa à Sora une impression fantôme là où il ne l'avait pas touché, puis ajouta d'un ton plus léger :

« Si d'aventure les dragons existent, ils ont dû s'enticher un peu trop de l'humanité et de ses travers fascinants. »

* * *

Jamais je n'ai été si proche de dévoiler ma véritable nature à un humain. Je pense que nous avions davantage en commun que nous ne le réalisions lorsque nous étions ensemble. Comme moi, il aime beaucoup trop la vie.

J'en ai vu, dans les Tours Blanches, et même avant cela, des sorciers à l'air renfrogné, plongés dans leur mémoire ou leurs livres, expérimentant, théorisant, mettant à l'épreuve la moindre parcelle de magie qui affluait dans leurs veines, ne vivant que pour ce que la nature avait décidé de faire d'eux.

Sora, pourtant l'un des meilleurs magiciens de sa génération, prenait son don pour ce qu'il était : une partie de lui-même, rien de moins, mais rien de plus. Je doute que la question lui ait un jour ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'esprit, mais inconsciemment, il savait que son existence, son essence-même, ne se résumait pas qu'à la magie et à ce qu'il pouvait en faire. Il aimait avant tout rire et faire des rencontres, profiter au maximum de sa vie si courte de mortel, sans se demander de quoi serait fait le lendemain.

Se sentait-il parfois seul comme je l'étais, entouré de centaines de visages souriants, sans jamais que quelqu'un ne se lie _réellement_ à lui ?

C'était sans doute une impression, mais pendant ces quelques jours, j'ai eu le sentiment, illusoire s'il en est, que nous nous comprenions.

Le soir eut lieu la fête de l'hiver, avec ses célébrations, la boisson coulant à flot, et des mets de qualité. Il y eut des spectacles, pas seulement de la part de magiciens : marionnettistes, bardes, acteurs et acrobates démontrèrent leur talent, sans rien attendre en retour que le plaisir de faire plaisir.

Sora et moi avions préparé un feu d'artifice et, oh, quel spectacle ! Je me chargeais du feu, évidemment, et produisait mes plus belles étincelles, pour être sûr, certain, que toutes les personnes présentes ce soir-là, à cet instant précis, dans ce recoin du monde, ne m'oublient jamais.

Et Sora... Sora fut magnifique. Il transformait mon feu en explosions tonitruantes, en formes fantastiques : des serpents creusant des sillons chauds dans la neige, des fleurs dont les pétales éclosaient avec un « boum » tonitruant, des ondines dansantes, des volcans crachant leur lave bien haut dans le ciel nuageux !

Mais, par-dessus tout, je me souviendrais de son rire qui éclatait en même temps que nos créations, les déflagrations qui se reflétaient sur sa peau, dans son regard. Je suis trop vieux pour être embarrassé de le dire : je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui.

Je me souviens avoir espéré, du plus profond de mon âme, de me rappeler à jamais de cette soirée, et peut-être bien que je l'ai aimé, finalement, à ma manière toute particulière de dragon. Peut-être que ç'avait égoïste de l'aimer.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sora ouvrit les yeux, tout paraissait tellement calme... Le silence, comme une chape de plomb, alourdissait un peu son cœur. Après les festivités, tout le monde dans les Tours devait dormir...

Sora ne se rendormirait plus, lui. Poussant ses couvertures épaisses sans égard pour le froid qui se jeta sur sa peau, il ouvrit la fenêtre et reconnut la lumière claire du petit matin, juste après l'aube. Ainsi, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, hein ?

Sa chambre donnait sur l'entrée des Tours, et le chemin qui y menait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour discerner une flamme rouge vif sur le tapis de neige qui ornait le monde, juste à l'entrée de la ville.

Alors, c'était comme ça ? Il s'en allait sans lui dire au revoir ? Ça lui ressemblait bien. Ça lui ressemblait trop.

Et maintenant, quoi ? Sora souffla tristement, inspectant la petite pièce du regard, ses trop nombreuses affaires débordant des étagères, s'étalant par terre, en vrac sur la table de nuit et le bureau de chêne... Son cœur s'accéléra. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la réalisation.

« Non. Je peux pas. »

Il ne pouvait plus.

Affolé, il bondit de son lit, trouva des vêtement convenables dans le pêle-mêle de son armoire, agrippa un sac à la volée, et y lança tout ce qu'il trouvait essentiel. Il possédait trop de vêtements, trop de livres, trop de babioles, qui encombreraient un voyageur sur la route.

Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça, vraiment ! Quelle bêtise, de s'être accroché à tant de choses futiles !

Une fois le sac rempli uniquement d'objets essentiels à sa survie, Sora ouvrit sa porte à la volée sans se soucier du bruit et dévala les escaliers infinis de la tour. Le froid hivernal lui claqua comme un fouet en plein visage, et il était déjà essoufflé, mais il ne pouvait pas se reposer maintenant ! Il se précipita à travers les rues endormies, sans remarquer la beauté un peu triste des décombres de la fête de la veille, courut à s'en faire mal à la gorge et aux jambes, sortit de la ville et, sur la route, au bout de quelques minutes, finit par apercevoir la silhouette rouge.

Il se servit de ce qui lui restait de souffle pour hurler le nom de l'autre,dont la forme s'arrêta, et se retourna. Puis Sora continua à courir, devant les yeux sidérés de Lea, ayant perdus leur éclat enjoué pour exprimer toute l'ampleur de son étonnement.

Sora pila tout net à sa hauteur, le corps arqué et les mains plaqués sur les genoux, le temps pour lui de reprendre son souffle. Il avait l'impression que l'hiver était entré dans sa gorge, ses orteils étaient humides et glacés à cause de la neige, et il allait vomir, sans doute.

Le pyromage assista à son essoufflement sans mot dire. Par devers lui, Sora ressentit une joie un peu sournoise à l'idée de l'avoir prit de court.

Au bout d'un moment, il parvint à souffler, difficilement :

« Je... Viens... Avec toi ! Je sais, tu as dis que... Que tu ne voulais pas mais... Je pensais... Au moins un moment, et... »

Maintenant qu'il y songeait réellement, il commençait à regretter. Lea allait le renvoyer aux Tours, il allait se mettre en colère de se voir imposer sa présence, ou bien...

Et pourtant, le magicien de feu partit d'un grand éclat de rire, et ce fut à son tour de se trouver bouche bée.

Puis, comme un assentiment, Lea se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

* * *

Nous avons voyagé ensemble deux journées, et ne je ne peux pas dire que je regrette.

À l'aube du troisième jour, j'ai pris garde à ne pas le réveiller en m'extirpant du lit que nous avions partagé. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? C'est comme ça. Nos chemins n'étaient destinés qu'à se croiser brièvement.

Cependant, j'étais heureux qu'il ait décidé de reprendre la route. J'espérais qu'il ne rentre pas aux Tours Blanches après ma disparition, mais je suis certain qu'il a continué son chemin. Nous sommes faits du même bois, prompts à s'embraser. Et si j'ai pu réveiller en lui le désir de liberté, j'en suis heureux.

Je ne lui laissais pas de lettre d'adieux, juste une de mes écailles sur la table de chevet. Qu'il comprenne ou non, le geste me paraissait essentiel.

Je repris la route comme à l'usuel, le cœur plus lourd, et aussi plus léger, d'une certaine façon. Il y a des situations qui ne sont ni bonnes ni mauvaises, mais un presque-équilibre des deux, un mélange indissociable de peine et de joie.

Lorsque Sora se réveilla, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il faisait froid, et la sensation contrastait terriblement avec celle que lui avait apporté ces deux dernières nuits le corps brûlant étendu à ses côtés.

Il comprit tout de suite la raison de cette perte de chaleur.

Et lorsqu'il trouva l'unique écaille rougeoyante et la prit entre ses doigts, les pièces manquantes du puzzle s'assemblèrent. Un mage de feu, hum ? Joli alibi, pour un dragon.

« Oh, Lea... »

Et maintenant ? Il se retrouvait seul, plus seul qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Et libre, plus que jamais libre.

Il soupira, et un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres. Au fond de lui, il avait déjà prit sa décision. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Lea, ou si peu... C'était lui, bien entendu, qui lui avait redonné l'envie de découvrir le monde, mais il n'avait fait que raviver la flamme. Au début, Sora avait crû vouloir le suivre, tout bêtement, rester à ses côtés, mais il se rendait compte à présent que ce qu'il désirait, c'était juste se sentir exister.

Bien sûr que Lea allait lui manquer, mais c'était ainsi, et il était mille fois plus heureux de l'avoir rencontré qu'il n'était triste de le voir partir.

Alors, il rassembla ses affaires, éparpillées dans la pièce, paya l'aubergiste et s'en alla, dans la direction opposée aux Tours. Il ne rentrait pas à la maison. La maison, c'était son propre cœur.

* * *

Encore aujourd'hui, j'ignore si je regrette de l'avoir rencontré. Son souvenir n'est plus si frais dans ma mémoire, et c'est l'horreur de ce constat qui me fournit les pires regrets.

Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé du futur, mais perdre mon passé est une chose à laquelle je ne m'habituerais sans doute pas. A quoi bon vivre le présent, au jour le jour, si ces bons moments finissent par s'effacer ? En vérité, ce n'était pas sa perte qui me pétrifiait, mais la perte de son souvenir.

J'ai croisé Isa. Il a dit que mon état l'inquiétait. Je lui ai raconté, je lui ai dit que c'était à cause de ce garçon qui vivait trop fort. Combien d'années, depuis que je l'avais rencontré ? Combien de siècles ? Plus je me forçais à me souvenir de lui et plus ma mémoire me faisait défaut. La couleur de ses yeux...

Isa dit que ça passera lorsque je l'aurais totalement oublié, que je pourrais continuer de vivre. Il dit aussi que je ne lui fais pas honneur, à ce garçon, en restant prostré ainsi dans la crainte de l'oubli, que je devrais faire comme Sora et ne pas me soucier de toutes ces choses. Je crois qu'il a peur que je disparaisse, si je perds ma volonté.

Il dit aussi que je n'ai qu'à reprendre la route jusqu'à retrouver une personne aussi intéressante. Des êtres humains, il y en a tellement, et des Sora, sans doute des centaines... C'est ce qu'il dit. Je ne sais plus.

Je lève le nez vers le ciel d'hiver. Est-ce qu'un dragon qui est devenu un humain par amour pour la vie peut ressentir de la lassitude face à l'existence même qu'il désirait si ardemment ?

Ce jour-là, il neige en gros flocons qui fondent sur ma peau. Isa me dit que ça va passer, que je vais oublier et que les sentiments s'effaceront aussi.

Honnêtement, je ne suis même plus sûr de ce que je suis sensé oublier.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... N'hésitez pas à commenter, même un tout petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, si vous êtes restés jusqu'à la fin, et à très bientôt, j'espère !**


End file.
